


Unfamiliar Territory

by amandroid



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/pseuds/amandroid
Summary: Dan finds something unexpected in the bar's men's room...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a weird thing, inspired by (of all things) a couple of cross-dressing cumslutty hentai my SO linked to me and this is a variation on one that's just "the cumslut that lives in the bathroom and is the guys' cum toilet," lol. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Dan huffed as the cold bit at his cheeks, pulling his jacket closer with shaking hands. When he got the text saying they had a gig downtown, he expected there was a set time or even a set place, something that would make the trip worthwhile. After he paid for parking, he got another text from his bandmate telling him he should 'just chill for a while' and he rolled his eyes. He didn't even know what that meant: if that meant the others needed to grease the wheels a little or they signed up for another Battle of the Bands under his nose AGAIN after losing the past five or six times to a crappy cover band. 

 

Whatever. He could find a place to kill time for a while. He could do that much, at least. Mostly he wanted to be inside out of the choppy mid-autumn cold that was poking tiny needles into the spaces between his clothes. The only thing keeping him warm was the mild buzz he was harboring. Thank god for cheap weed.

 

He walked past bar after bar, not sure where to go. This part of Philly was unfamiliar and impatience made him hasten into the next one on his wandering route that looked open and busy just to get out of the cold, the pink and purple neon lights winking, beckoning him within.

 

Reaching into his pocket to pay the cover charge, he stepped in and instantly relaxed as the heat wrapped around him like an old friend. He spied other patrons smoking by the bar and he didn’t remember seeing a No Smoking sign in the window so that was the only signal that it was alright to have a cigarette. He leaned over the bar and ordered a Blue Moon, just on the off chance they wouldn’t let a loiterer stay inside to keep out of the cold. He took his frothy pint glass and found a cozy corner, shaking a loose Camel out of the packet and igniting it with his unicorn lighter, content to nurse his beer and people watch as his extremities started to warm up.

 

He didn’t think too much about his surroundings. He was seated out of view of the dance floor and there was a good variety of people so he had no reason to think twice. It just looked like any other bar. He put his cell on the table, glancing at it from time to time until his mind told him to stop worrying and relax. 

 

He knew his alcohol tolerance was incredibly low and he should be careful but impatience made him drink if only to pass the time. His phone was draining battery life quickly and as much he’d like to play one or two of the junky games he installed, he didn’t want to be stuck with no way of getting ahold of when it was time for the gig...if there still was even a gig. He had another cigarette and stared too long at the end, watching the meager flame eat away at the end while the Ying Yang Twins barked over the sound system.

 

_Huh. I’m drunk. Probably._

 

He sneered at himself. It wouldn’t be the first time he did a show drunk. He already did most of their shows in varying degrees of stoned and hadn’t run into problems. He told himself that it loosened him up and gave their live shows more spontaneity. Mostly, nobody complained or told him he needed to slow down or stop altogether so he didn’t. He doubted if push came to shove, he’d actually stop smoking weed because of that.

 

His eyelids began to droop and he smacked his lips. _Yup. Definitely drunk._

 

Putting a steadying hand on the table, he pulled himself up and made himself to the men's room.

 

There was moment’s pause as he pushed the door open and was met first with the sound of flesh rhythmically hitting flesh. By the time his sluggish brain caught up, he already cleared the door and could see the source of the noise.

 

Two or three men were crowded around another who had pushed somebody else against the glittering tiled bathroom wall, his pants drooping down the lower half of his body enough for Dan to see his pale flabby behind pumping as the person underneath him panted and wriggled, their hands braced against the wall. Dan wanted to assume it was a woman but the hands, though they were glinting with silver nail polish, looked too large to be female and the noises they were making were too low and guttural to be a woman’s either. He couldn’t make out very much of the person underneath with the guy blocking his view but by the thick arms banded with bracelets and glimpse of a jawline lined with ginger brown facial hair, that was definitely a guy.

 

Dan wanted to say something, something glib but well meaning like “Whoa, sorry to interrupt!” or “Oh, you guys look busy. I’m going to go” but the men didn’t pay him any immediate attention as the noises continued, his eyes forcing him to focus on the picture in front of him. He wanted to turn around and go right back out but he was rooted to the spot, oddly, morbidly fascinated despite the embarrassed heat spreading across his face. As his eyes focused on the display, he could see the other men gathered around weren’t just standing around but lazily stroking erections that seemed to glisten in the harsh bathroom light.

 

_Oh...I watching a gangbang in progress._

 

Dan realized too late he was still holding the door open and as he let it close, that finally got the other men's’ attention.

 

“Uh-”

 

The one pressing the man to the wall appraised him with glassy, unfocused eyes, making Dan shrink. “Wait your turn, bro.”

 

“Uh! N-no, I’m just...I needed to piss,” Dan shook his head, his voice rising in a nervous squeak. “I’m just-” he pointed behind him to the wall of urinals. “C-continue with what you’re doing. I’m not...I won’t interrupt you.”

 

The man scoffed and turned back around. “Whatever.”

 

Dan exhaled and went to the least dirty urinal he could find, unzipping himself as the noises continued around him, a flush creeping around his neck as he heard incoherent grunts and muttered swears in addition to the constant skin slapping sound.

 

_No...focus...just pee and leave._

 

He shifted on the balls of his feet when finally, mercifully, it came out, weakly splashing against the stained porcelain. As he tucked himself back into his pants, automatically he went to the sink, almost sneering at himself. Why am I doing this? Why am I drawing this out? But he had already made it to the sink so he might as well...only to realize the mirror overlooked the tableau going on right over his shoulder. 

 

Dan forced himself to look down but his eyes continued to betray him, glancing up to see one of the men roughly gripping a fistful of the man’s dark brown hair, drawing a loud groaning “Fuuuuck” that made his ears burn.

 

_Just finish, just finish and leave..._

 

Before he could stop himself, his eyes fell on the man squished against the wall. His glossy mahogany hair was banded with a thick blonde streak and he could only see the side of a cheek that was flushed pink and the barest edge of uneven teeth digging into a moistened red bottom lip.

 

As soon as it happened, Dan could see himself in the future, breathlessly telling his friends about the incident when he was far away and safe from this situation with an “And dude, I shit you not, I SWEAR this happened…” Slowly, the man turned his face towards Dan, looking over his shoulder with glazed over deep brown eyes, his face slack and his rosy lips parted...then winked at him.

 

At all once, Dan realized he still had the faucet running and quickly waved his hands over the motion sensor, striding out of the door with his hands still dripping wet.

 

He made his way back to his table shaking, wiping his hands on his army jacket and lit another cigarette, his breath coming out short. As his eyes roamed around, the ground underneath him seemed to tilt as the realization hit him.

 

_I’m in a gay bar…_

 

Suddenly the idea of telling this as a colorful anecdote didn’t seem all that funny or something he’d be willing to tell to anybody anymore.

 

He thought himself open-minded. He had gay friends, for crying out loud. It’s not that he considered himself a homophobe. He just didn’t know he’d gone into a gay bar. It was just a harmless mistake. Then why wasn’t he laughing? Why couldn’t he find the humor in the situation? As awkward as it was, there was something else, something he forced himself not to think about at all as he tried to get his business done and get out of it as quickly and unobtrusively as possible: something about it seemed incredibly seedy, like walking into a crime in progress.

 

His attention strayed back to the bathroom as the men emerged, stumbling a little and looking drained but satisfied...but not the man who was getting fucked. 

 

Maybe it was the beer (and the weed still sitting curled in his stomach like a basking cat) that filled him with an overwhelming sharp feeling of concern. What if he HAD walked into something that was nonconsensual and didn’t lift a finger to stop it? What if the guy was lying on the bathroom floor bleeding and unconscious because he was being a stupid coward?

 

Dan stubbed out his cigarette and fidgeted before making his way to the bathroom again, pushing the door open suddenly.

 

The first thing that struck Dan was that the guy was much heavier set than he thought. Then again, he didn’t see much of him. The guys blocking him were just as broad and heavy-set and he swore he hadn’t gotten very clear looks at anything that was going on. The guy had his pants down around his ankles, one hand braced on the wall with his body twisted around, dabbing a wadded up piece of paper towel along his asscrack, which Dan quickly averted his eyes at.

 

“Uhm! I’m sorry, I just-”

 

“Hey,” the man said simply. “Just gimme a sec, dude. I’ll be ready to fuck in a second just-”

 

“What?! No, I just…” Dan gulped, his eyes still darting around, trying not to look at this guy’s naked ass on display, forcing himself to look the guy at least in his face. “I kinda...wanted to make sure you were...okay or something.”

 

“Oh?” The man scoffed and smirked at him. “Heh. Yeah, I’m okay. Why?” His smirk turned playful and slightly mocking. “You worried about me, bro?”

 

“Uh…” Dan’s forehead creased. “I mean...I…” He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his hot neck. “I guess...I-I didn’t mean to walk in on...on that, I just-”

 

The man snickered. “Slow down, dude. I’m just giving you shit.”

 

Dan was looking at the floor as he heard rustling and the guy stopping to pull his pants back on, the sound of a zipper going up reverberating in the cavernous bathroom and making Dan flinch at the loudness but he could feel himself relaxing. He didn’t feel comfortable holding a conversation with a half-naked guy...that he just saw getting fucked against a bathroom wall.

 

When Dan finally pulled his head up to look at the guy fully, he almost swore out loud.

 

The guy was as tall as him but twice as broad. Anybody at first glance would use a word like 'fat' but he could see it was more solid-looking muscle on display, accentuated by a tight black tank top covered in rainbow colored Japanese that showed off thick arms, wide shoulders and a broad chest. He had a round, moon-shaped face and thick, dark eyebrows over dark brown eyes and a mustache and goatee framing his jawline. His eyes darted down and heat rose to his face as he saw that the guy might as well still be naked, the way his leather pants hugged his thick thighs and Dan swallowed as the man shifted ever so slightly, making the material ripple and pull against his crotch.

 

Well, he had come in to make sure everything was fine...but why couldn't he bring himself to leave, again?

 

The man made a move forward and Dan unconsciously stepped back, flinching but making the man laugh.

 

"Calm down, dude. I wasn't gonna _jump_ you. You just look really spooked."

 

"Uh..." Dan chuckled nervously. "I mean...I guess. I don't go to a lot of clubs where I see...something like that in the men's bathroom, y'know?"

 

The man crossed his arms, chuckling back at him. "Heh, well you need to live a little, bro." He tilted his head to the side, appraising him with his eyes half-shut. "What's your name?"

 

"Er...Dan,” he mumbled, temporarily taken aback by that question. He wasn’t sure why.

 

"Arin," he said and clapped Dan heavily on the side of the arm. "Buy a guy a drink, Dan?" 

 

"Um...sure." 

 

"Sweet." As he made his way to the bathroom door and opened it, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I worked up a thirst swallowing all that jizz," and belly laughed, which Dan mirrored, albeit nervously as he followed Arin out. 

_God, what have I gotten myself into?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds out what he's gotten himself into.

Dan couldn’t help himself staring at Arin as he sat across from him with his glass of Jack and coke. Mostly at the moment, it amounted to sometimes just watching the light glint of his metallic nail polish or glancing furtively at the rosy flush on his cheeks or the damp wisps of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, small reminders of the strange circumstances that he found Arin in the first place.

 

“Thanks, man,” Arin said as he gulped down his drink, flashing Dan a friendly, grateful smile.

 

Dan’s mouth twisted in a nervous half smile at that, giving what he hoped was a casual bob of his shoulders. “Heh. No problem.” He didn’t think Arin would stick around after he bought him a drink but in a weird way, having the company was nice. His phone was still silent and he was dangerously close to calling the whole night a wash and just going home. Wheel greasing or not, nobody had texted him back. Unbelievable.

 

At the thought of that, Dan huffed to himself, Arin’s mouth shaping in a small frown at the sound and his expression turning to tired defeat. 

 

“You alright?”

 

Dan sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair. “I mean...I’m just...waiting on news on a gig. Somebody was supposed to text me back but…” he shrugged wearily this time.

 

“Oh, shit. That sucks. That uh...how you ended up here?” Arin said with a slight smirk, quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

Dan snorted softly. “Yeah, more or less by accident. I’m not super familiar with this part of Philly so I just came in mostly to get out of the cold."

 

To that, Arin nodded. “Ah. I getcha. You do seem a bit…out of place. Heh. No offense.”

 

Dan scoffed. “Gee, thanks.”

 

Arin wrinkled his nose cutely and laughed out loud.  “Shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

 

With a dismissing wave of his hand, Dan rolled his eyes. “No, it’s okay. My personal aesthetic is ‘homeless pothead’ so I can see how you’d make that assumption.”

 

“That and...you did act pretty...panicky earlier.”

 

_Oh. So they were going to talk about that._

 

“I mean-” Dan began but Arin shrugged his heavy shoulders. 

 

“Yeah, just...usually when guys go into the bathroom here, they’re not _usually_ just going to piss or take a shit. I’m not into scat or watersports so…”

 

Dan gulped down his beer. Now the object became less about passively getting drunk to pass the time but just having something to do with his hands. Something to focus on. “So...what? You just hang out in the bathroom and…” He let that statement trail off and hang there, hoping Arin got his meaning without him having to actually finish that sentence himself. 

 

Arin shrugged. “I mean...yeah. A couple nights a week, more or less.”

 

Dan winced, trying to gauge his own reaction. He wasn’t... _disgusted_ , per se. He’d been around, in his own way. Not to the extent of being directly involved with gay sex but he knew in the abstract what it entailed when it came to other men. “So...like...how does that work?”

 

Arin snickered and leaned over as if he was sharing a secret as he dropped his voice lower. “Well, see...the guy puts his dick in the other guy’s b-hole and-”

 

“NO! Not that, I mean...just...in the bathroom, though?”

 

Arin straightened back up in his chair, brushing his fingers through his glossy brown hair. “Sure, why not? It’s private...unless certain people walk in and...it has the sink and paper towels so you can clean up afterward. I mean...it’s not rocket science, bro.” That mocking, slightly mischievous smirk reappeared and Dan couldn’t help a shiver of wariness scuttle down between his shoulder blades.

 

Dan tried to nod, absorbing this fact.  “So...you’re like a...prostitute?”

 

To Dan’s surprise, Arin sputtered, wrinkling an offended nose at him. “What?! NO!”

 

Immediately, Dan held his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry! I just-”

 

“What are you, an undercover cop or something?!” Arin’s flushed face pursed hard in an annoyed scowl. “ _Jesus_.”

 

“No! I…” Dan ducked his head. “I’m just…curious, I guess.”

 

Arin raised a thick eyebrow at him, his scowl starting to disappear but his eyes still carried a heavy suspicion.  “Curious about what?”

 

Dan swallowed with difficulty. He really didn’t even know if the answer was something he might be satisfied hearing in the end but his evening had taken a turn for the strange and Arin seemed a bit provocative but normal, considering the circumstances. Really, it was just his need to understand. He was man enough to admit there were things he didn’t know. 

 

“I dunno, just...I guess you get pleasure out of it but why...why here? Why the bathroom? Why with a bunch of guys at a time?” He loosely wrapped his hand around his pint glass, looking down into his frothy beer. “I dunno. Sorry if the answer is obvious or whatever but...like I said, I’m curious what you get out of it. That’s all.”

 

Arin huffed, narrowing his eyes at him with a shrewd appraisal. “You’re not...a social worker or something? Work for a church and, trying to save my soul or-?”

 

“NO! I’m…” Dan scoffed, trying to lighten the mood. He was terrified he’d dug himself into a hole so deep he couldn’t get out of. “I’m just some...pothead who...heh wants to understand.”

 

Arin sucked his teeth, glancing to the side at nothing at particular. “I dunno what to tell you, dude. There’s not a Freudian excuse or anything. I have a normal job, I’m married and just…” He huffed loudly and licked his lips. “And I’m not troubled or...shit, I dunno even...addicted to drugs or...I just like to every couple nights or so go here and let myself…” He rolled his eyes almost wearily. “Whatever. You wouldn’t get it.”

 

Dan frowned. “Try me.”

 

Arin shot him a blank, almost icy glare. “Because I assume from how you were acting before you’re straight. Probably never seen another guy’s dick before outside of a fuckin’ porn. Probably sitting there thinking I’m a disgusting _fag_.”

 

Dan flinched as if he’d been struck. The last word out of Arin's mouth was so loaded with venom, he could almost feel its impact hit him right in the solar plexus. “I don’t!”

 

“So...what? You want me to explain myself for your own peace of mind? Why?”

 

Dan exhaled. He didn’t realize Arin would be so combative about this. He just desperately wanted to smooth things over. Even if he finally got a text back, left and never saw him again, he hated the thought of having to leave with Arin thinking he was that kind of person. At least he wanted to explain where he was coming from.

 

“Okay, yes. I’m straight. I’ll...fuckin’ admit that. And I’ll admit there’s stuff about gay sex that I don’t know...probably won’t ever know. I just...I’m not judging you, at ALL. What you do with your time is absolutely none of my business. I know I could never do that.” And he ended that statement with a shrug.

 

“What? The getting fucked in the butt or swallowing jizz?” Arin chuckled and gestured. “Or just y'know...the whole thing?”

 

Dan chuckled lightly back. Mostly he was glad Arin wasn’t biting his head off anymore. “Heh. The whole thing, I guess. I don’t know how I’d feel having sex with somebody I’ve never met.”

 

“Oh.” Arin scoffed and waved a hand. “I’ve met those guys before.” He stirred the sweating ice cubes in his glass and took a swallow, looking Dan right in the eyes, his own the color of watery bourbon. “You’ve never wanted to let yourself go, Dan?”

 

His embarrassed blush reappeared on his cheeks and he chuckled, darting his eyes away from Arin’s pointed gaze. “Uhhh...I do. They're called gravity bongs.”

 

Arin pursed his lips, looking almost catlike, replacing his glass on the table. “You know what I mean. It’s almost...something that’d be easier to show you than explain.”

 

Great. Now Arin was coming onto him. “Ah...a-assume you can’t show me," he muttered. He smiled shakily back but shrunk back a little in his chair.

 

Arin slumped back in his own chair, his hand resting a couple inches from one of Dan’s. “Fine. Well, for me...it’s...just...having another man having power over me. It almost doesn’t matter if he’s as strong or stronger than I am, I almost...pretend I’m tied down or can’t fight back. I just like feeling like I’m...I dunno. Something to be used.” As Arin was talking, Dan was watching Arin’s hand with something like dread, anticipating it moving closer but it never did and he pulled it back and brushed his hand through his hair again. “Then again, it’s all consensual and...y’know.”

 

Dan swallowed. “Oh. Okay.” He winced. He realized again this was all a lot to interrogate somebody about. God knows he wouldn't want to be in the same position; having somebody ask about his kinks. Not just ask: explain why he was into them. “Sorry if I’m just being stupid and-”

 

Arin scoffed. “No problem. Didn’t think I’d need to fuckin'...explain myself but here we are. Then again, you did buy me a drink so I guess you want to keep me around for awhile until you need to go.”

 

Being reminded of that, Dan took his phone out again, only to see he’d still not gotten any texts or missed calls. “God DAMN it,” he muttered under his breath and put it back on the table with a clatter. “I mean...if we don’t have a gig, why won’t they just tell me?” He put his head in his hand and groaned.

 

There was a moment of silence as the noises of the bar continued around them as he was tugging at his hair before Arin sucked his teeth. “Heh. I know what’ll cheer you up.”

 

Dan took his hands away from his hair long enough to see Arin get up out of his chair and make his way to his side of the table before suddenly plopping himself down on Dan’s lap, knocking the breath completely out of him and making the table and glasses rattle as Arin adjusted himself, his ass shifting right down onto his crotch.

 

“AR-” He didn’t, couldn’t complete that sentence as his hand lept to Arin’s bare shoulder; maybe to shove him off. He wasn’t really sure; all at once his lower body became engulfed in swampy heat. It really hadn’t been that long since he found Arin in the bathroom but the skin of Arin’s shoulder was almost blisteringly hot and moist with sweat, impossible to get a good hold on.

 

He didn’t even realize he was that cold since he got in the bar but the overwhelming source of wet body heat permeated everywhere Arin’s body made contact with his, right through his clothes to the skin where it drank in the heat ravenously. 

 

Dan’s fingers struggled to grip tighter as he tried to swallow enough air to speak but he couldn’t as Arin looked over his shoulder at him with a swish of dark hair. 

 

When he did finally speak, what came out was soft, almost awed “Oh my _God_ …”

 

Arin smirked with satisfaction. His eyes had taken on a darker brown color and his lips were parted. “Want me to show you now?”

 

“I…” He wanted desperately to say he couldn’t but the only reason that popped into his head with any urgency was he had to wait for that text or that call. Even the fact that he couldn't because of the fact Arin was a man, a man he had just met; all those reasons started to recede further and further from his mind as the immediate present sensation of that tight leather crushed against his lap, surrounding him, zapping the higher functions right of his brain. “I...n-need to wait on my…plus my battery is...a-about to die.”

 

“I have a charger in my pocket,” Arin said simply. “We can charge it in the bathroom.”

 

Dan exhaled hard as Arin got up off him but put his hand on the table, his other hand gripping the back of the chair and trapping him in his glazed but piercing eyes, his fleshy arms caging him in. Now that Arin wasn’t flattening him to his seat, he found himself actually missing that source of heat. Craving it, even. 

 

_God, I must be so out of my mind to be considering this._

 

Surprising himself, he fingers found his way to the back of Arin’s head, pulling his mouth towards his into a breathy kiss that barely made any contact but alright had his head spinning out of control. “Just...just until…”

 

Arin didn’t wait for him continue, smirking at him with an almost infuriating look of satisfaction plastered all over his face. “Okay. I’m sure we can kill some time together.”

 

Arin rose up to his full height and practically sashayed his way to the bathroom as Dan scrambled to get his phone and follow.

 

Unsurprisingly, the bathroom was empty as Arin turned towards him, gesturing for Dan to give him the phone and he pulled out a tangled white charger cable and USB outlet from his pocket and plugged it into an outlet on the sink before turning back to Dan, sweeping the fringe of hair out his eyes with a short flick of his head. 

 

Dan’s breath was trapped in his chest as he watched Arin get closer and nearly jumped out of his skin when Arin grabbed him by the front of his jacket and shoved him against the wall, finding his lips in a hot kiss that was somehow more liquid than solid, making him whimper at the tickle of whiskers against his upper lip.

 

“How do you wanna do this?,” Arin murmured, somehow ridding Dan of his jacket as it hit the floor behind him.

 

“What...what do you mean?”

 

Arin scoffed, his voice lowered to a murmur. “I mean...do you wanna fuck me, or to get fucked? Or...we could just stick to blowjobs. It’s your call.”

 

“I…” The almost business-like tone of Arin’s voice disoriented Dan for a moment. Frankly, he didn’t feel lucid to make ANY kind of call. Shakily, Dan wrapped his arms around Arin’s broad shoulders. “I just want to feel you...against me...for a second,” he panted, his eyes starting to fall shut. God, I must be so drunk, he thought. 

 

Arin purred against his neck and Dan moaned as he felt Arin’s crotch bump and then slide against his. “Okay...I do have lube just in case.” Dan was in the process of tilting his head back to accommodate the other man as when he felt Arin’s heavy hands go around his waist and grab his ass hard, lifting him up off the ground.

 

“Ohhhh my god…”

 

Arin’s purr turned into a growl as he rutted himself harder between Dan’s legs, his fingers clutching tighter to the soft skin of Arin’s shoulders and Dan found himself almost whimpering at the burn of friction, Arin’s facial hair rasping against the side of his neck.

 

“Mmmmn, do you want me to _fuck_ you, Danny? I go either way and...fuuuuck, I’ll love to be able to spread this pretty ass wide. open.”

 

God, where IS my shame? the small and sober part of him lamented. Nowhere...nowhere in goddamn sight as his legs started to curl around Arin’s waist, his whole body aching and trembling.

 

“I...can...can we work up to that?” He panted. “I’ve never…”

 

“Not even a finger?”

 

“No…” he admitted, jumping as he felt one blindingly hot hand go underneath his T-shirt, shutting his eyes as Arin felt up his chest and stomach as Arin’s other hand kept him off the ground as his head lolled. “FUCK ARIN, you’re so warm…”

 

Arin chuckled. “Heh. Nice Cowboy Bebop shirt, by the way.”

 

Dan blinked as Arin slid his hand away and then set him back on the floor, his knees shuddering. 

 

Oh yeah, I am wearing an Ein shirt, he thought dimly. 

 

He took his own hands away from Arin’s shoulders and braced himself against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

 

Fuck, this is happening. I’m actually...considering this. Was all it took to make him willing to do something with another man having his pelvis almost crushed to dust? No, he was sure it was a lot of different other factors at play but the thing he was lacking at the moment was blood in his brain to think about at it.

 

He snapped to attention as Arin braced a hand on the wall next to his head, staring right at him with his lips hovering teasingly just out of reach, making Dan's eyelids flutter.

 

“How about this? I suck your dick and we go from there, space cowboy?,” Arin murmured, ending his statement with a click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

 

Dan nodded, out of sorts. “I...okay.” His brain, nothing else to do, felt an immediate ego boost at being called ‘space cowboy’ and his lips twitched into a tiny flattered smile.

 

His arms found themselves wrapping back around Arin’s broad shoulders like vines of ivy, craving the heavy crush of his body, his mouth opening and immediately yelping as the sharp, crooked edge of Arin’s teeth clipped his lower lip.

 

“Sorry,” Arin murmured and licked at the raw spot apologetically.

 

“‘S okay…” He jumped again as he felt Arin put his hand between their bodies and pressed it against his crotch, feeling out the shape of his erection and squeezing out a groan sitting stuck in his throat. 

 

“Daaamn, Danny. You got a permit to carry this thing?” Arin said with a low chuckle.

 

“Fuck…” Dan kissed Arin with distraction before pulling part of the way away, popping open the metal button of his jeans and quickly sliding the zipper down before taking Arin by the wrist and leading it to the opened waistband. Arin cocked his head to the side and purred in his ear before sliding his hand inside. 

 

Dan shut his eyes as Arin squeezed him through the thin, moist cotton of his boxer briefs, lightly stroking before going up and then inside and Dan almost blacked out at the contact.

 

“Where do you want this, Dan? Tell me where you want this fat stoner cock.”

 

Dan shouldn’t have found it amusing but his nose involuntarily wrinkled and a loud snort overtook him. “Um...I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I SAID-”

 

“No, I heard you just…’fat stoner cock’?” Just saying it out loud made him snort again and he hastily covered his mouth to keep the inappropriate giggling at bay.

 

Arin pouted deeply. “What’s wrong with that? Jesus. At least I didn’t say ‘weiner’. I’m not _that_ bad at dirty talk.”

 

“Okay, okay. Fair enough.” Dan gave him a quick, placating kiss, tangling his fingers in Arin’s smooth tresses, leaning in his ear. With a lost moan, he maneuvered Arin’s hand back to his pulsing erection, an inaudible gasp escaping his lips as Arin’s fingers closed around him, his thumb rubbing and catching the moisture collecting from his slit.

 

“Shitshitshit, just...suck me, Arin, please…”

 

Arin’s mouth again found it’s way to the side of his neck, his teeth nipping and catching against his skin, the soothing softness of lips following the sting of teeth. Right in Dan's ear, he heard a low growl dissolve into a joking, feminine coo.

 

“Oh, I don’t _know_ , Danny. It’s awfully _big_ . I don’t know it’ll _fit_.”

 

Dan absolutely knew Arin was teasing him and trying to rile him up somehow but goddammit, it was working, even if it was the most cliched baby-ish porn star voice he’d ever heard. Despite that, Arin’s unexpected but surprisingly good imitation of that kind of voice had him throbbing hard in Arin’s palm.

 

“Oh...heh...I think you can handle it, baby,” he chuckled shakily.

 

Arin pulled his head away from the hollow of Dan’s neck and batted his lashes at him cutely as his restless hands had started pulling his jeans and underwear down. “Aww, I’m glad you believe in me, Daddy.”

 

Another hard throb.

 

“I...absolutely believe you, sweetheart.” He shuddered out a quiet laugh, quickly wetting his lips as Arin leaned down, pushing his T-shirt up his heaving chest and kissing his way down. Dan groaned under breath, shutting his eyes and leaning his back against the wall as the anticipation mounted heavier and heavier in his lower stomach, his fingers clutching the back of Arin’s head, locking his knees to keep from sliding to the floor. 

 

Dan's unsteady breath left in a heavy exhale as Arin’s mouth found its way to his aching erection, closely followed by his soft, wet tongue.

 

“Yes, oh fuck _yes_ …” he sighed, inwardly wincing as his voice broke in a pathetic squeak.

 

“Heh. Just relax, Daddy. I’ll take _real_ good care of you.”

 

Dan’s grip on Arin’s hair eased back, weaving his fingers through the silky strands. Jesus, why was being called ‘Daddy’ turning him on so much? Had he just run out of fucks at this point?

 

His breathing deepened as Arin painted Dan’s length with his tongue, Arin’s low noises of enjoyment faintly echoing through the empty bathroom, the only other sound was distant sound of dripping water coming from the sink and the even more distant sound of thumping bass through the walls. 

 

His breath hitched upward as Arin wrapped his fingers around the base of his erection, a moan vibrating against the moist head before he felt the grainy texture of Arin’s tongue swirl around and then dart and flicker at the opening. Dan chewed on his lips, caught between shutting his eyes and just letting it happen or actually wanting to watch this guy he’d never met before going to town on his dick.

 

Arin gulped and pulled away slightly, looking up at him through the sweaty strands of hair hanging over his sloped forehead. “You want me to keep going?”

 

Dan tried to find his breath. A faint shame wobbled in his gut that he was shaking from the desire, the need for Arin to get on with it. “Y-yeah...why wouldn’t I want you to...fuck, keep going?”

 

“Heh, because you look like you’re just barely able to keep yourself off the floor.” That naughty half-smile stretched his full mouth and Dan found himself staring much too hard at the obscene bruise-red color his lips, the moist sheen of spit shining off them in the harsh light.

 

Dan blinked rapidly, giving a clumsy shake of his head. “Oh...I just...yeah…”

 

“Do...you maybe want to sit somewhere?”

 

“No, I’ll be fine…” He found himself petting Arin’s hair in appeasement to keep going, feeling the short puff of air against his heated flesh as Arin snorted.

 

“Okay, just making sure.”

 

Arin’s lips were already sliding over his length but when he felt the tip of his erection pass through the barrier of his open mouth and his tongue wriggle against the underside as his mouth sunk further down, it was enough for the back of his head to bump against the tiled wall behind him.

 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god fuuuuck.”

 

Dan thought he heard Arin make a noise deep in his throat that could have been a chuckle but Arin started to bob his head and all his faculties were immediately shot to hell, his hips jerking further into Arin’s mouth of their own accord. 

 

He moaned if for no other reason than his own mind trying to save itself the work of thinking about this, this whole situation. He almost wanted to stop his body, it’s involuntary twitches and jerks and his own noises spilling out unheeded, echoing back at him, taunting him.

 

_I should be quieter. I should stop moving around so much. I should stop acting like I’m enjoying this so much._

 

This will be over soon, he thought with a weary inevitability. The sooner it’s done, the sooner I can leave and forget about all of this. Forget the feeling of this stranger’s lips wrapping around him, his hot hands stroking his trembling thighs, the feeling of drool trickling down his ballsack.

 

Dan shut his eyes, turning his head away as he cradled the back of Arin’s head. If he wanted to, he could have tricked himself into imagining this spontaneous blow-job was being given to him by a woman but he couldn’t. The teasing burn of Arin’s facial hair and the heavy weight of his hands on his body was too manly to mask as well as the low, husky noises he was making deep in his throat, vibrating and singing along his flesh.

 

Dan jerked and cried out as he felt thick fingers go in between his legs before Arin’s mouth pulled away with a lewd slurp and smack.

 

“Is this fine?”

 

“Uh…”

 

His brow knit as a fingertip pressed underneath his balls, lower where he felt a tightness making him hiss.

 

“Tell me…” Arin murmured, making Dan grunt. 

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“Tell me you want me to do this for you.” Arin’s voice was raspy but gruff. “If not, I’ll stop.”

 

“I…” Dan’s head lolled against the wall. “I...don't know what you’re doing-”

 

“Does this feel good?”

 

A moan rose up as Arin rubbed at that spot, squeezing and then stroking his erection now dripping wet with saliva.

 

“Y-yeah,” he finally admitted.

 

Arin flicked his deep brown eyes upward. “Do you want me to keep going?”

 

Just like that, his hesitation had vanished or at least got shoved into a corner of his mind somewhere. Nothing mattered anymore but the need to get off, even if it was directly into Arin’s greedy mouth. His blood heated at the thought now. 

 

“Yes...fuck yes,” he panted, clutching Arin’s hair tighter, his mouth immediately sinking back down and the desire swelling inside him made his hips surge with much greater force into the ready and willing mouth inching along his shaft. 

 

Arin grunted in surprise at the sudden intrusion but he didn’t stop. If anything, he bobbed his head faster, his noises getting wetter and sloppier as his thick fingers squeezed and tightened around the rest of his shaft, pumping towards his mouth as his other fingers pressed and rubbed at that spot between his legs, drawing out a needy moan as he arched his back.

 

“Guh...fuck...ngh...goddamit…”

 

His itchy fingers grabbed a handful of Arin’s smooth, damp hair hard, making him pause.

 

“Arin...lower...p-put your mouth...lower…”

 

He really wasn’t good at telling his female partners to give attention to his balls. Any way he tried to word it always sounded immature and crass, definitely not something he wasn’t going for in the heat of passion but Arin seemed to understand without him having to explain his words because he pulled his slackened mouth away again, darting his tongue briefly over his swollen lips before migrating lower, nudging Dan’s shaky thighs apart slightly before he felt the pull of wet suction on his balls.

 

“Yes, yes...yes…” he chanted out weakly, running a restless hand through his own hair, his raw voice barely eking out a gasp as Arin shored up his grip, pumping and stroking him while he sucked and fondled with his free hand.

 

With a jolt of alarm, he realized he was getting close.

 

“A-a...arin I’m...I think I’m…”

 

Arin gulped with difficulty, growling so low and deep under his breath it startled him. “Where do you want it?” he panted, looking up him with his brown eyes dark and dilated. 

 

“In...in your mouth…” If only because of cleanliness, he didn’t fancy cumming and risking it getting onto his clothes. He was already being blown in a men’s room in some gay bar in Philly. Best not to add to the filth he might have already accumulated just being here.

 

Arin chuckled, out of breath, flashing him a crooked grin. “You got it, space cowboy.”

 

Before he could even be momentarily annoyed at Arin’s teasing, Arin covered his aching shaft with his mouth, sinking down right down to the side of his fist, gulping repeatedly and flicking his tongue insistently against a ridge of skin belong the head of his dick that had spots dance in front of his eyes, swallowing against the impulse to dribble drool down his own his shirt by biting and chewing his lips he covered his face with his hand while he braced his palm on the wall for dear life. Knowing for sure when it’d come, he might not help his knees giving out completely.

 

Dan let out a stuck moan, crying out and then hissing as he released himself like a shot into Arin’s mouth, feeling the muscles of his mouth constrict around him and then relax as he grasped the hair on his back of his hair tighter, his hips stuttering violently before going still. 

 

Arin mewled, his tongue lapping gently over his slit, staunching the flow of semen before he pulled away one last time, leaving to Dan to slump boneless and spent against the wall.

 

The world seemed to spin right out from underneath him, leaving him like a discarded piece of driftwood on some distant shore as the tide of warmth washed over him and then resided in lazy waves, his breath struggling back into his aching lungs. 

 

You idiot. You’re in no condition to perform now, the sober part of his brain clucked at him and it was probably right. He could barely keep his eyes open. Could he even make the journey back to his car, let alone drive home?

 

He heard Arin swallow and then rise from the floor, wiping at his mouth with the side of his mouth and it was only then he felt the need to wobble into a standing position. He stooped over to pull his shorts and jeans back on but Arin turned to him, holding out a hand to stop him. 

 

“Oh, hang on. Lemme clean you up first.” His bracelets jingling, Arin made his way to the sink, tearing off a few sheets of paper towel.

 

Dan blinked. “I...you don’t have to…,” he mumbled.

 

Arin looked over his shoulder at him and smirked at him. “Uh, listen. I don’t know how you usually do things but I know I don’t like walking away from a bj with my dick covered with somebody’s else spit and jizz all over it.” With a squeak from the faucet, he ran the paper towels under the stream of water, turning it off and wringing out the excess before trotting back to him and gingerly scrubbing at his wilted erection. 

 

Dan watched this for a few uncomprehending seconds, now feeling acutely sober but also weirdly grateful.

 

“Um...thanks…”

 

Arin gave him a fleeting smile. “Don’t mention it.”

 

Arin finished and moved aside to throw away the messy paper towels, giving Dan the opportunity to pull his underwear and jeans back on.

 

Now what? He thought.

 

Arin leaned against the sink, leaning over and glancing at Dan’s phone while he picked his jacket up off the floor, fumbling with his packet of cigarettes before lighting one.

 

_Huh. This might be the first time I’ve actually smoked after sex. Weird._

 

Arin cleared his throat. “Uh, so...I think your phone is charged.”

 

“Oh. Sweet.”

 

He loped over to where the phone was hooked up, unlocking it with a swipe of his finger.

 

“Great. One missed call," he muttered to himself more than to Arin. 

 

He blew a stream of smoke out one side of his mouth and redialed the number. But now, he was completely done being angry or even frustrated. Now he just felt ready to go home, hoping the call meant the gig was canceled.

 

He held the phone to his ear, looking out the corner of one eye at Arin who had a strange look on his face, almost admiration like ‘Damn, this guy looks so fucking cool.' Maybe he was. In a weird way, It was the closest he ever got to actually feeling like Spike Spiegel instead of just happening to look like him. 

 

The call had him rolling his eyes repeatedly as he tapped the ashes into the sink behind him. The gig WASN’T canceled and they tried calling him but he wasn’t picking up and blah blah blah. He answered monosyllabically but his heart wasn’t even in going where this show was going to be anymore.

 

I should just go home, he thought. Teach them to not call me or anything and leave me hanging all that time.

 

“Alright. See you soon,” he said finally before he hung out with a grunt, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes falling on Arin.

 

He felt like he should say...something to Arin. Something to imply they’d see each other later but that didn’t seem possible for his brain to tell his mouth. How would they even see each other later? He didn’t even go to this part of Philly and he didn’t even register the name of the bar when he went in. If they did see each other again, it might be by complete blind chance.  

 

Dan sucked his teeth thoughtfully before Arin smirked at him, holding up a hand.

 

“You...really don’t have to say anything, dude. I get it. This was a one-off thing and y’know. It was fun but...I understand. Got other places to be and stuff.”

 

“Yeah,” Dan said simply, surprised by Arin saving him the trouble. Mostly he found what he was feeling was unneeded regret, that he’d be leaving Arin hanging. Hanging on what, he had no clue. He groaned and stretched his arms above his head as his cigarette dangled between his lips. “I reaaaally don’t want to go to his gig but y’know. I’m the lead singer so...kinda have to.”

 

Arin crossed his arms, leaning sideways against the counter, eyeing him, as if he had really taken him in before. “Tch. Wow. Well, break a leg. Get lots of groupie puss.”

 

Dan snorted, putting his phone into his jacket pocket. “Heh. Gross.”

 

As he turned to leave, he looked back at Arin one last time, who uncrossed one arm and gave him a wave. “Sayonara, space cowboy.”

 

Dan laughed softly to himself and finally closed the door, striding his way back out of the club and stubbing his cigarette out on a brick in the doorway.

 

His phone chimed and he took it out of his phone as he strode his way down the empty sidewalk.

 

There was no name attached to the number but he read it anyway, assuming at first it was an automated service reminder.

 

**> hey so if you want to do this again sometime, give me a call.**

The message was followed by phone number and a peach emoji.

 

His head whipped backwards to the club.

 

How did Arin get his number? Was that in the brief window of time when he was slumped over recovering that Arin got his number? 

 

Part of him shivered at the intrusiveness of the whole gesture. It wasn’t enough that Arin to suck his dick, he had to get into his head and screw with him like this, even though he said he was fine with this being a one-time thing.

 

He shoved his phone back into his pocket, watching his breath puff into clouds in the cold air, forcing himself through the fatigue sinking into his bones, forcing himself to not spend any more time thinking about any of it.

 

But try as he might, he couldn’t.

 

God, I'm actually...considering it, he thought in surprise. Not now. Not for a while. But...maybe. 


End file.
